Found Out
by RedHal
Summary: It's after the war and Harry and Ginny decide to get back together.  How will her family take the news and how do they find out?  You'll just have to read?  Feel free to guess which Weasley finds out first until the revelation.
1. Back Together

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter nor any related characters. They are all from the genius of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: It's after the battle and Harry and Ginny decide to get back together. The question is, how long can they keep it quiet from her family and how will they take the news?

**Chapter 1: Back Together**

Ginny was sitting by her favorite tree in the back yard of the Burrow wearing her black dress. They had just buried Fred and now all the funerals were done. It was now time to start moving on.

She then felt a presence next to her, but she didn't turn to see who it was. She KNEW it was her ex-boyfriend Harry Potter.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked the ground

"Snogging" Harry answered. "Can I join you?"

She shrugged

"You're Harry Potter. You don't need permission for anything" she told him

Harry sighed as he sat down to join her

"I really missed you" he told her

"I missed you too" she admitted "Hogwarts wasn't the same without you"

"It had to be done Ginny. He made horcruxes that NEEDED to be destroyed before he was" Harry told her

"What the bloody hell is a horcrux?" she asked

"Anything that harbors a piece of the soul of another" Harry said

The two sat under the tree for about three hours as Harry told Ginny EVERYTHING.

By the time he was done, tears were coursing down her face

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked

"Because if I did, I wouldn't be able to go face him" Harry told her. "It was the hardest thing I had to do next to breaking up with you. But it's over now. I'm my own person and he can't harm anyone else"

"When Hagrid emerged from that forest…I didn't want to survive this war" Ginny admitted. "My life means nothing without you Harry. Don't EVER do that to me again"

"I have no intention of doing that" Harry said "We should head back inside. Dinner should be ready"

The two went inside the Burrow where the Weasleys were sitting down.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Charlie asked his little sister

Ginny nodded as she and Harry walked over to join Hermione and Ron. As she passed Ron, she smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded

"For that stunt you pulled on Harry and Hermione. And unlike Harry, I don't care if you DID save his life"

"You told her?" Ron asked Harry

Harry nodded

"Did we miss something?" Arthur asked his two youngest

"It's a long story Mr. Weasley" Harry said

"And Ginny knows it why?" Percy asked

"Because what happened her first year got her involved" Harry informed the once-outcast Weasley. "And she deserved to know what was going on as she had been possessed by the type of object we were hunting"

"Anyways," Hermione said changing the subject. "I need to go to Australia as soon as possible to fetch my parents."

"And I'm going too" Ron said in a defiant tone that told everyone that he was going no matter what kind of a tantrum his mother or girlfriend threw

Harry gave Ginny a small knowing smile. They both knew that both Ron and Hermione had trouble sleeping if they weren't within 3 feet of each other. Mainly due to what happened at Malfoy Manor.

"Are you going with them Harry?" Molly asked not really feeling up to arguing with Ron as she was still upset about Fred

"Actually, I have a few things to do here" Harry said. "I need to talk to Andromeda about custody rights, make good with the goblins which reminds me, Bill. I'm going to need your help. I also need to talk to Shaklebolt about a few things and I just don't have time to leave the country.

"You're letting Ron and Hermione go….by Themselves!" George asked pausing as if expecting Fred to chime in but then realized he would need to complete his own sentences

"I'm sure they'll behave" Harry said. "But if it means that much that they're chaperoned, I can always have Kreacher tag along"

"That won't be necessary" Ron playfully glared at his best friend

0000

Later that night,

Harry was laying awake in his bed. Ron had snuck out of bed and was currently snogging Hermione on the porch.

"Harry?" A quiet voice came from the door

Harry looked up and saw Ginny in her nightdress entering the room looking as scared as she had been in the Chamber.

"Ginny? You okay?" he asked as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"Can't sleep" she admitted "Can I…?"

She pointed to his bed

Giving her a reassuring smile, Harry scooted over and allowed her to climb into bed with him

"Nightmare?" he asked

She nodded.

"May I?" she asked as she held out her hand just above his chest

Harry nodded knowing that she just wanted closure that he did survive.

Ginny pressed her hand to his chest over his heart and a sharp pain coursed through his body.

"Harry?" she asked at his hiss of pain.

"It's okay" Harry told her before taking off the undershirt. It wasn't the first time he felt pain there since the battle. When he washed, it was sore, but he never really thought to check it out. He figured it was probably just a bruise from the curse.

Ginny gasped as Harry looked down at his bare chest to see yet another scar. But this one was a bit more complicated than the one on his forehead.

"Well…" Harry said with a half-hearted laugh. "Not quite a horntail."

"It looks more like….a flame I think" Ginny said. "is that where…?"

Harry nodded before climbing out of bed and going to the mirror to get a better look.

"Looks a bit like the Order's symbol…a phoenix rising from the ashes" he mused

"So I guess I can contact Romilda and tell her that I was mistaken. You have a phoenix on your chest. Not a dragon"

"But Ron still has that pygmy puff on his arse?" Harry joked

"I think it MIGHT be a house-elf" Ginny said

The two laughed

"Fred would be so proud of us" she sighed

"Why do you think I'm joking around more?" Harry asked her seriously. "I believe that not only he, but my father, Sirius, and Remus, would want us to live our lives with smiles. It's why they died"

"You're right." She said. "They died so we can live"

Harry sat back on his bed and gripped her hand

"So what do we do now?" he asked her "I mean…before, my life was to fulfill that prophesy. Now that it's over,…"

"It's like you said at dinner Harry" she told him. "Make good with the goblins, talk to Mrs. Tonks, and talk to Kingsley"

"Well…I'm not going to be doing that ALL the time." Harry told her.

"Harry?" she asked with a small smile. "Are you asking me to take you back?"

"I know I don't deserve you…especially after what I did to you. But I only did it because I didn't want to see you killed and I knew that Voldemort would target you even worse if we were a couple and now that he's gone…"

Harry's mouth was shut by Ginny's lips on his

"In my mind Harry, we were never broken up" she told him. "You confirmed it when you responded to my birthday gift to you"

Harry smiled before initiating another kiss.

TBC

A/N: Merry Christmas (or whatever Winter Holiday you celebrate be it Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, or Yule)


	2. A Bit of Cleaning Up

**Chapter 2: A Bit of Cleaning Up**

Three days later,

Life was going smoothly even without Ron and Hermione. Harry made good to the Goblins. Emptied out his trust fund, but his main family vault mixed with his inheritance from Sirius kept him wealthy. Plus after explaining to the goblin head WHY he needed that cup, it helped. Namely because apparently, possession of horcruxes is illegal in international law and in a vault, that put the goblins in possession. So, what Harry, Bill, Charlie, and Tolak, the current goblin in charge, agreed on was that Harry would pay for damages and it would be like nothing had happened.

Of course, Charlie was a bit peeved at Bill and the other bank workers for keeping a dragon in that condition which was international dragon abuse which was punishable so that also helped smooth things over.

Harry also talked to Andromeda about his little godson whom he had met at the Lupins' funeral. Harry had spent the conversation holding the infant who spent the entire time trying to swipe Harry's glasses.

The two had agreed that Harry would come over as often as he wanted, but Andromeda would be the legal guardian. Then when Teddy was older and Harry had his own place, Teddy would spend weekends and summer with his godfather. And also, when the time came, Harry would be the one to teach Teddy the facts of life

Now Harry was in the Minister's office waiting for Kingsley who had wanted a word with him when he got a chance after the funerals.

"Sorry about the wait Harry" Kingsley said as he entered "Clean-up has been hell"

"I understand perfectly." Harry said. "Luckily, I dealt with the Gringotts issue this morning so that's one less thing on your hands"

"I appreciate that Harry" Kingsley said. "I have a LOT of inquiries to tend to. One of which I'm not sure what to make of"

"Which one?" Harry asked

"Mr. Albert Runcorn" Kingsley said. "He spent most of last year rounding up muggleborns. What baffles me is that Arthur told me that Runcorn warned him that he was being watched"

"I can explain" Harry said blushing. "Well, I told you about the horcruxes at Remus' funeral"

Kingsley nodded

"One of which was Slytherin's locket. When Regulus Black backed out of being a Death Eater, he switched it out with a fake one and died in the process." Harry explained. "The fake is what Dumbledore and I went to go fetch the night he died. Anyways, Regulus had Kreacher bring the REAL locket to Grimmauld. But when Sirius died, Mundungus stole a bunch of stuff from Grimmauld and sold it. The locket included which was bought by one Delores Umbridge. So, we had to get the locket back so we could destroy it. So…Hermione had some polyjuice potion and the three of us posed as Ministry workers to get in"

"So we should up security here too." Kingsley chuckled "So who were each of you?"

"I was Runcorn, Ron was Cattermole, and Hermione was Hopkirk" Harry said

"That would explain why it was said there were two Reg Cattermoles" Kingsley mused. "Thanks for telling me this Harry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Minister" Harry said

"Anyways Harry. This isn't why I asked you to come." Kingsley said. "You don't have to give me an answer right away, but I would like you to think this over. As you know, because of last year, our auror department is a joke. Those that weren't killed when You-Know…Voldemort took over, are under inquiry. Some were under the imperius curse and others just switched over. Now, according to Professor McGonagall, you're dream is to be an auror.

"Yes Sir." Harry confirmed. "But I didn't take my NEWTS and I'm not planning on finishing school. Too many memories in that castle"

"Harry. What you did last year…that's proof enough for me that you can handle yourself. In fact, I can give you the test that most aspiring aurors take at the end of your training just to see how much you need. I can personally train you and have Arthur help out with the political part. If you do as well as I think you will, you may only need a year of training at most"

"Wow" Harry said stunned. "I'll definitely think it over, but are you sure I can do it in that short of time?"

"Aurors give references when they sign up for the training" Kingsley said. "And Minerva McGonagall feels quite confident that you'll make the Ministry what it was when your grandfather was head of the aurors just before Voldemort entered the scene"

"My grandfather was an auror?" Harry asked, his interest perked

"Oh yes. Your father had also considered joining the force too, but he felt the Order needed him more" Kingsley said "He was as much a Dumbledore's man as you are"

Harry smiled

"I'll certainly consider Minister. I just want to get a few opinions first" Harry said

"Very well. You know where to contact me" Kingsley said

Harry shook Kingsley's hand and disapporated back to the Burrow.

TBC

A/N: Last chance for guesses


	3. Caught

**Chapter 3: Caught**

When he got there, he walked into the living room and saw Ginny reading

"Hey" Harry greeted his girlfriend

"Hey" She greeted. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. Emptied out my trust fund and the goblins agreed to put the robbery behind us, I can visit Teddy whenever I want and when he's older then I get him on weekends and summer, and Kingsley wants me to be an auror and he said that what I did last year makes up for my lack of NEWTs"

"Harry! That's great!" Ginny exclaimed "That's your dream job!"

"I know…just…it's too easy" Harry said. "But the force now is a joke as most are either dead or on inquiry. I'm worried that I won't be taken seriously"

"Harry. You defeated Voldemort. You lead the D.A. As long as Kingsley respects you, there's nothing the other Aurors can do. And if you're really given a hard time, I'll teach you my secret to the bat boogy hex and then people can fear both of us"

Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"Why did I originally break up with you again?" he asked

"Because you didn't want to witness my funeral" she reminded him before kissing him. "And what did I tell you? That break up was just a show"

"Right" Harry chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Suddenly the floo activated and the couple jumped apart as Percy and George came home.

"Hi you two" Percy greeted

"Hi Percy. Hi George. What's the damage with the shop?" Harry asked the two who had spent the day checking out what was left of the shop.

"Nothing that can't be fixed" George said. "F-Fred would have wanted the shop to re-open so…I'm going to…for him"

"You two DID work hard for it." Ginny mused.

"Do you need any help with it?" Harry asked. "Kingsley asked me if I can start auror training immediately but if you need me more…"

"No Harry" George said. "It's you're dream to be an auror. The only thing we need you doing is when Teddy's old enough, bring him shopping there."

"I can think of no better wizard on the force than you" Percy agreed.

Harry smiled at Percy glad to see the old Percy back and not the git that wrote Ron that letter back in fifth year.

Percy and George then went upstairs

"Harry." Ginny said. "You're next task is to get your own place so we can snog in peace"

"Well, for the next few weeks, everyone's going to be busy" Harry said . "And I could wait to ask Ron and Hermione's opinion for the auror job so that leaves the rest of the week free"

Ginny smiled and they kissed

At that moment, Percy came down the stairs to grab a bottle of firewhiskey. However, he froze on the stairs at the sight of Harry and Ginny snogging.

He wish he had that bottle in his hands now

"Accio firewhiskey" he whispered quietly so not to disturb the couple

The bottle flew into his hand from the kitchen. Once it was secure, Percy turned back to his sister and her apparent boyfriend and found that the kiss was even more passionate.

Percy summoned another bottle and quietly went back upstairs

0000

When Percy entered George's room, he found his brother sitting on the bed looking lost.

"Um…George?" Percy asked as he handed his brother the bottle. "You wouldn't happen to know if Ginny was dating anyone would you?"

"Last I heard, she was dating Dean Thomas, one of Ron's dorm mates. Why?"

"Apparently she's moved on." Percy said as George took a drink. "I just saw her and Harry snogging"

The drink came right back out

"Harry and Ginny? Snogging? Each other?" George asked after coughing

"I wasn't aware he thought of her like that" Percy said. "Was I away from the family that long?"

"Perce. To my knowledge, Gin's had three boyfriends since you were away if we count Harry"

"Do you think Ron knows?"

"Hard to say. I mean, he IS Harry's best mate and Hermione is Ginny's. But…Harry MIGHT be keeping this quiet from Ron because of our over protectiveness."

"So what should we do?" Percy asked. "I mean, if Ginny found out we were spying on her….come August 11th…"

The two men shuddered

"You do have a point" George mused. "I mean…on one hand, we've made it our duty to scare away any boys after Ginny because no boy is good enough for her."

"But….what do we do when her current boyfriend is the most sought after bachelor in the wizarding world?" Percy asked playing devil's advocate

"You know what the worst of this is?" George asked his brother

"What?" Percy asked

"Harry has Mum wrapped around his finger" George said. "He doesn't really know it, but he does"

"So telling Bill, Charlie, and Ron and ganging up on Harry won't work because Mum would pitch a fit" Percy mused. "What would Fred say to this?"

"He'd say 'It's about damned time those two got together'" George said. "In all honesty Perce. We owe Harry so much. His father and godfather were two of our idols and without Harry, we wouldn't have the shop"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked

"Ever wonder what Harry did with his Tri-Wizard Winnings?" George asked

"He GAVE you one thousand galleons?" Percy gasped

"Under the condition we buy Ron new dress robes" George chuckled. "So, really, Harry's the only boy good enough for Gin. I mean, he's saved Ginny, Dad, Ron, and Mum. He's the reason the shop exists, and he forgave you without question"

"When'd he save Mum?" Percy asked

"Didn't you see where You-Know-Who was pointing his wand when Harry made his miraculous recovery?" George asked. "It was straight at Mum. It was Harry's Protego that insured that we wouldn't go hungry"

"So…what you're saying is that Harry would be good for Ginny" Percy said

"Yeah. Harry's had one other girlfriend and that was a fiasco" George said. "And I've noticed that those two are happiest when they're close to each other. Fred would want Ginny and Harry to be happy and if they make each other thus, so be it. Of course, he'd also find a way to make Harry squirm a bit, but if Harry's going to be a Weasley, he's going to be treated as such"

"I think I get you George" Percy mused with a smirk that would make Fred proud. "We'll hint to Harry and Ginny that we know by treating Harry like a REAL Weasley. But should we tell Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, and Ron?"

"We'll let them figure it out" George said. "In fact, how about we make a little wager on this?"

"Okay. I bet Bill will find out first" Percy said "He's always been close to Ginny and being married, he has a better chance of sensing love. Plus there's his condition he got from Greyback and his senses have been heightened"

"I don't think so" George said. "Bill's wife is quarter veela. He's not going to be paying attention to any details for a while. Nah. I'd go with Ron or Dad. Ron MAY know already, having spent the year with Harry."

"Shall we say 10 galleons?" Percy asked. "But if Harry and Ginny come clean, it's off"

"Deal" George said shaking on it. "And if it's Charlie or Mum, the bet's still on. We'll just see which of these three find out first"


	4. Revelation

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

The next day,

Percy and George were in the kitchen talking about ways to get help to rebuild the damaged store when Charlie came running into the kitchen from the backyard looking as if he had walked in on his parents doing something he shouldn't have seen.

"What happened to you?" George asked

"Did you two know that Harry and Ginny are an item?" Charlie asked stunned. "Because I just saw them snogging by the broom shed"

"I walked in on them too." Percy confirmed.

"Would you like to join our little pool?" George offered since Charlie hadn't had a bet placed on him.

"What pool?" Charlie asked

"10 galleons for Which of these four will find out about the two lovebirds first: Mum, Dad, Bill, or if he doesn't know already, Ron?" George said having decided to add Molly in the list this time. "Perce says Bill, but I say Dad or Ron if he doesn't know already"

"Not Ron" Charlie said "He's too oblivious. I'm with George though on Dad. Mum's been too out of it with Fred and that leaves Bill and Dad. And Dad's a LOT more observant than we give him credit for. So…do we approve of Harry and Ginny as a couple? I mean, I actually like Harry, but the Brother Code…"

"We figured the best thing is to treat him like a Weasley" George said knowing that Fred would be all for this plan. "I'm thinking of pulling a prank on him to hint that we know"

"What did you have in mind?" Charlie asked nervously. "I mean, we ARE talking about the Man-Who-Kicked-Voldemort's-Arse"

"Just a temporary hair dye to make him a redhead." George said shrugging it off. "To make him official 'part of the family' since he and Ginny seem serious"

"Who's serious?"

The three brothers turned to see Ron entering the room from the living room

"How was Australia?" Percy asked

"Fine. We found Wendel and Monica easily. Hermione took off the charm and we explained what we did and why. Hermione's spending the rest of the summer with them"

"Hey Ron?" George asked innocently "Has Ginny had any other boyfriends since Dean?"

"One other' Ron said before catching himself and decided not to give name. "But he broke up with her after Dumbledore died"

The older brothers exchanged skeptical looks.

"Anyways, where's Harry?" Ron asked

"Outside. I'll get him" Charlie said before running out the door

"If what they're doing is them broken up, I'd hate to see what they'd be doing if they were together" George whispered to Percy

"Maybe they got back together…now that You-Know-Who is dead"

"HEY HARRY! RON'S BACK!" Charlie's scream came from the porch knowing Ginny would kill him if he interrupted them face-to-face

0000

The next morning,

George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were gathered around the kitchen table finishing up breakfast. Molly had gone on to Diagon Alley and Arthur was at work

"So…where's Harry?" George asked Ron innocently

"Taking a shower. Why?" Ron said

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Harry's voice came

"What did you do?" Ginny asked her brother

On cue, dressed in a bathrobe with his hair wrapped up in a towel like a turban, Harry Potter came downstairs with an annoyed look

"This isn't permanent is it?" Harry demanded of George

"Of course not Harry. Just a week" George said innocently

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked

"This" Harry said taking off the turban towel to reveal that his hair was no longer black, but Weasley red

The Weasley brothers that knew of the relationship sniggered

"That's actually a pretty tame prank" Ron told George confused as Ginny looked at the shade of her boyfriend's hair suspiciously

"Well," Harry sighed as he sat next to Ginny. "Maybe I can actually leave the house without getting mobbed now"

"There a reason for the prank George?" Bill asked. "Not that I'm not pleased. It's good to see you pranking again. But …you are aware of WHO you did it to, right?"

"I'm well aware. Just realized that Harry's the one person in this room Fred and I hadn't pranked"

"And for good reason" Harry said in a reminding tone

"But in order to be an official Weasley man, you need to be pranked" George said with a wink.

"But the only way for Harry to be an official Weasley man now that he's 17 is if he mar…" Bill said before stopping mid-sentence and turned to Ron's best mate who was blushing. "Are you two…?"

Ginny and Harry nodded

"Congratulations!" Fleur said before running up to them and hugging them as Ron's jaw dropped

"Pay up" Percy said to George and Charlie. "Bill found out first"

Pouting, the two brothers gave Percy a handful of galleons each causing Ginny's jaw to drop

"You three KNEW? AND PLACED BETS!" Ginny shouted as she reached for her wand

"you two might want to watch where you two snog" Percy told his sister looking wearily at her wand

Just then Arthur and Molly came into the kitchen

"What is going on here?" Molly demanded. "Ginny. Put the wand away"

"Fine. Harry. Hex these three." Ginny ordered

"Later Gin. I left my wand upstairs" Harry said

"Harry? What happened to your hair?" Arthur asked

"Ask George" Harry said glaring at said prankster

"Just wanted to make Harry more of a Weasley" George said innocently

"You know Harry." Ginny told her boyfriend. "Moody would be disappointed in you for leaving your wand upstairs."

"Well, in all honesty Ginny. My wand is currently with my clean clothes in the bathroom. When I saw what George did, I threw on the robe and towel and came straight down"

"So…what you're wearing underneath that robe…" Charlie asked paling.

"Something you lot are better off not knowing" Harry said thinking of those WWW boxers he had slipped on before noticing his hair.

"And probably something I'd like to see" Ginny said

"Not without a ring on your left ring finger" Bill told his sister

"Which reminds me, I should get dressed" Harry said standing up

"Oh Harry?" Ginny asked concern written on her face as she pointed to her heart. "How's…?"

"Let's just say it's not going to fade anytime soon" Harry told her before leaving the room

"Did we miss something?" Ron asked his sister

"Nothing" she said

Ron then excused himself and went upstairs to the bathroom he shared with Harry.

He found Harry zipping up his jeans with the wand sticking from his back pocket for temporary storage.

"Hey Mate" Ron said

Harry turned to face Ron

"Ron?" Harry asked

"So…when did you and Ginny get back together?"

"Well, if you ask Ginny, we were never apart. The breakup was just an act to fool Voldemort. And the more time I reflect on last year, the more I think she's right. But it was the night before you left when we officially got back together"

"And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked

"And have you spend your trip wondering if we're behaving?" Harry challenged as he crossed his arms

Ron frowned. Not at the retort, but he had noticed a phoenix-like shaped scar on his friend's chest just over his heart

"What happened there?" Ron asked pointing to the scar

Harry winced at the realization it was found

"The same thing that gave me this" Harry said pointing to the scar on his forehead

"The EXACT same?" Ron whispered scared

Harry nodded

"Don't worry Mate." Harry said. "It won't happen again. Voldemort's gone for good."

"It BETTER not. The look on Ginny's face when Hagrid came carrying you was heartbreaking."

Harry slipped a Weasley sweater over his torso and pulled his wand out of his back pocket remembering Moody's warning when he had been taken to Grimmauld place.

The two friends walked back down to the kitchen where Harry was suddenly embraced by Molly while she sobbed with joy and muttered something about how she knew this day would come as soon as she heard that Ron had made friends with Harry.

"She find out?" Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded.

"Now the question is," Arthur spoke up with a smirk on his face as soon as Molly released Harry. "Do we need to go over some ground rules?"

"Dad!" Ginny groaned while blushing.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I won't do anything to jeopardize Ginny's…virtue." Harry said deciding to play the honorable boyfriend card.

"Good. Because if you do…" Bill said.

"You'll have to deal with si…five angry big brothers." Charlie added.

Ginny noticed Fleur rolling her eyes. The redhead suspected that the blond knew a few things concerning Charlie's love and Bill's pre-marital lives.

"I'm sure if he did, Fred would haunt him" George said. "So it WOULD be six."

Harry sighed. He had seen these warnings coming.

But for Ginny, it was worth it. Especially if it meant a family in the future.

The End


End file.
